


Anything You Want, Punk

by DancingDugong, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Gags, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm literally asking a friend for help right now, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Not sponsored by Skype, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sensation Play, Shotgunning with Water, Skype really helps in this case, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Temperature Play, Top Bucky Barnes, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDugong/pseuds/DancingDugong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how’d you like it?” Bucky had to ask, bracing himself for the answer. He was always fearful of pushing too hard, worried of hurting Steve. Afraid that one day he would take it too far and Steve would leave him, and see him as the monster he was made to be.</p><p>Seriously, this is just 8k words of porn. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want, Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyGrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyGrl/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my friends that forced me to put this up (looking at you, xoxo gossip group).
> 
> This is my first work EVAR so please let me know if I missed any tags!
> 
> Also I'm throwing KattsEyeDemon under the bus as my co-author :)
> 
> Enjoy?

Steve is bound spread-eagled on the bed and naked as the day he was born. Metal cuffs held his wrists and ankles to the four corners of the bed posts. A pillow is tucked underneath the small of his back, propping his hips up and making the V of his pelvis all the more distinct. His whole body is stretched taut, veins in his neck and arms visible from exertion. His legs are straining against the bonds, trying to close and protect against the unforgiving intrusion in his ass. Only whimpers escape his mouth, unable to form words because of the bit gag between his teeth. Bucky is relentlessly pounding into him, making sure to hit Steve’s prostate with each thrust, making him elicit the most _delicious_ sounds.

They’ve been going at it for about two hours now. Steve has gone from moaning to gasping out broken sobs, and Bucky has not let up even once, as tempted as he might be. Bucky would use him to reach his own climax, giving no regard to whether or not Steve got his own orgasm. While waiting for his cock to get up again, he would use his hands to tease Steve’s dick or finger him. Bucky had already come a couple of times, each one just as blissful. Thanks to the serum, his refractory period is almost nonexistent.

On the other hand, Steve’s dick is an angry red from being denied release over and over again. He’s so delirious to the point that his eyes are unfocused and rolls up into his head every time he is close to climaxing. And that’s when Bucky knows when to stop, slow down, pull out, or grab the base of Steve’s cock and _squeeze_ – anything to keep him from coming.

Bucky knows that it’s cruel and Steve has got to be in _pain_ right now, but he can’t help the sadistic and dominating part of him. Seeing Steve – golden boy of America, symbol of freedom and justice – so debauched like this, makes him dizzy with ecstasy.

“Mmmph… mmph… MMMPH,” Steve’s voice comes hoarse and muffled from behind the gag.

“What’s that, Stevie? My little whore wants to come? Is that it?” Bucky taunts, stopping his assault on Steve’s ass for just a moment without pulling out. “You need a break?”

Steve lets out a little sigh of relief, eyelids fluttering, thinking that the onslaught on his asshole was finally over. He nods sluggishly. His body relaxes and melts into the mattress.

Bucky, seeing that, laughs darkly. And in a deceptively soft voice, he says, “Oh you poor boy. You honestly think I was going to give you a break? That’s adorable. Well, I’m not. You’re just going to have to take whatever I give you.”

Steve, honest to god, lets out a drawn out _whine_ as Bucky slowly starts rocking into him again. He reaches around Steve and pulls on each ass cheek, spreading them even further apart, increasing the pace until he is giving it hard and fast, his hips snapping back and forth, each brutal thrust flushed with Steve’s pelvis. He could feel Steve’s smooth ring of muscles fluttering around his dick, trying to accommodate the stretch and increase in pace.

Not a dozen thrusts later, Steve’s breathing becomes erratic again, straining against his bonds, asshole clenching around Bucky’s dick. It’s really unfortunate that he can’t hide these telltale signs of an impending orgasm, because Bucky goes and rips it away from Steve once again.

Bucky pulls out and jerks off over Steve’s body. He groans during his release, thick white ropes of semen decorating Steve’s stomach and chest. The force of Bucky’s orgasm even leaves one or two stripes of white on Steve’s face, and if Bucky hadn’t already depleted his supply, he was sure he would have shot off a few more rounds just looking at that image in front of him.

Steve writhes and thrashes with all his strength (which isn’t much, considering how he was constantly denied orgasms for a long while), trying to get some friction on his dick. He’s pretty sure that if Bucky so much as _blew_ on it, it would be enough stimulation to make him blow his load. That’s how close he was to release before Bucky – that fucker – took that away from him for the umpteenth time that day. He goes slack again, head lolling to the side, breathing deeply through his nose.

Bucky climbs up to the head of the bed to kneel at Steve’s left. He reaches down to unstrap the gag, pulling it away from Steve’s face. Bucky scoots forward to feed his softening cock into Steve’s pliant mouth. The blond looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes and suckled gently. Bucky closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and thrusts lazily into the wet heat.

“Oh you feel so good, baby. C’mon, make me hard again.”

Steve, realizing that Bucky wanted to go another round, started to moan and pull away. Not allowing that to happen, Bucky sits on Steve’s chest and presses his knees onto Steve’s shoulders, using his body weight to pin Steve further into the bed. Bucky lets Steve struggle futilely for a couple of seconds before Steve accepts the fact that he isn’t going anywhere. Bucky threads his fingers through Steve’s matted blond strands and grabs the back of his head, moving it in time to his thrusts. Occasionally, he pushes in deep, holding Steve’s head in place while Steve chokes around him.

“That’s right. Just take it. Take what I give you,” Bucky traces Steve’s red lips with his flesh hand and coos, “One more for me, Stevie, one more.”

Slowly but surely, Bucky grows hard yet again and he pulls out of Steve’s slackened mouth, replacing the gag. He shifts back down to the foot of the bed, settling down between the supersoldier’s muscular thighs.

Bucky looks at Steve’s cock and tutted, shaking his head. During the blowjob, Steve’s neglected cock had started to flag. Bucky slaps Steve’s dick twice, left and right, causing Steve to groan throatily, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

“Look at that disappointing cock. It desperately wants release doesn’t it?” Bucky taunts. “How are you gonna come with a flaccid prick?” He massages Steve’s thighs, pelvis and lower stomach, intentionally avoiding the one place in the middle that needed touching the most.

Steve’s eyes are squeezed shut, tears running down the side of his face and soaking the pillow propping his head up. He squirms and shifts when Bucky’s hands are closest to his dick, trying to get some friction on it.

“Ah ah ah… No you don’t,” Bucky reprimands, taking his hands off of Steve’s body. “That was sneaky. You don’t get to come unless I specifically tell you that you can, _punk._ Your body is mine, and that means your _orgasms_ are _mine_. Got it?”

Steve continues to tug on his bonds as if he has not heard one word that Bucky had said. Lacking the response he wants, Bucky slaps Steve’s dick again. Steve’s eyes fly open and his entire body jerks from the sudden stimulation, a muffled shout escaping his lips that petered out into pleading whimpers yet again.

“When I ask a question, I expect an immediate response, _whore_. I repeat – _got it?_ ”

Steve’s very dilated pupils meet Bucky’s steely gaze and he nods slowly, letting out what sounds like a litany of _please’s_ behind the bit gag.

“I’m gonna get it up again, make it stick up nice and proud so I can look at _all of_ you, displayed for me.” With that, Bucky starts fucking Steve again. This time though, he took it nice and slow, his entire length buried deep inside each time. He kept going languidly, occasionally brushing against Steve’s prostate to get him fully erect. He does this randomly, so the sudden jolts of pleasure take Steve totally by surprise.

It takes much longer for Bucky to finally come because he has to keep stopping and waiting until Steve isn’t on the edge anymore. He would wait until Steve’s body stops tensing and his thighs stop trembling before resuming his leisurely pace. Bucky is nothing if not patient.

“I love having you helpless like this. You can’t even control your erections. Your body, your pretty little dick – even your _orgasms –_ they _all_ belong to me.”

\-------

One hour and five edges later, Bucky reaches up to fondle Steve’s nipples. He starts off gently at first, lightly brushing his fingertips on the nubs. Then, he lets his fingernails catch on them while groping Steve’s pecs. Bucky catalogues each of his pet’s reactions – each gasp and each sharp intake of breath – whenever his sensitive nipples are touched a certain way. Soon enough, Bucky works his way up to pinching. Not long after, with a wicked grin, he grabs both nipples, pulls them up and _twists._ Steve arches off the bed with an agonized cry, the sharp pain making him clench down on Bucky. Bucky jerkily snaps his hips forward and comes inside of Steve, filling him up with the hot fluid.

After recovering from the high, Bucky withdraws and peers at Steve’s hole. The muscles are so stretched that it takes a few long seconds for it to flutter close again, a bit of come trickling out in the process. Bucky uses three of his metal fingers to gather up the come and push it back in, keeping his fingers in there to act as a stopper.

“Oh you’re so loose, didn’t even take me any effort to slip three fingers in there. You like this, don’t you, pet? Such a slut for me.”

A cruel idea forms in Bucky’s head, and he says, “Tell you what, I’ll give you five minutes to get off on just my fingers. If you can’t come, then I’m going to go to the kitchen, get a bucket of ice, and I’m going to take care of that erection of yours. And I know just how much you hate the cold. How’s that?”

Steve, remembering the rule about answering questions, nods his head vigorously. Bucky thinks that Steve didn’t even bother hearing the second part of the sentence. All he heard was that he could come. _Wow, Steve really doesn’t know what’s about to happen._ Apparently, he thinks that Bucky will actually _let_ him come. But of course, Bucky isn’t going to give Steve even the slightest chance. It’s all just a game.

With a smirk, Bucky looks over at the clock on the bedside table.

“Go.”

The blond wastes no time impaling himself on Bucky’s metal fingers. He adjusts this way and that, trying to catch the right angle so they could rub against his prostate. Bucky, the little shit, keep his fingers ramrod straight, making it impossible for any stimulation whatsoever. Still, Steve shoves himself down Bucky’s fingers with a vengeance.

\-------

Four minutes in, and the realization starts to sink in. Steve finally figured out that it was all a ruse. Bucky had given him false hope and was just watching him with a bemused expression. Steve’s face falls, and his gyrating hips come to a complete stop.

“Aww, Stevie. Don’t tell me you’ve given up so easily. C’mon, I know you can do it,” Bucky tuts, “Fifty seconds left, baby.”

Steve, stubborn as an ox and never one to back down from a challenge, narrows his eyes and resumes with grim determination. He doesn’t care if Bucky is just tricking him. His need for release makes him spread his legs wider and rock his hips obscenely. He grunts with each downward thrust, his cock bobbing with each repeated movement. His wrists chafe even further from rubbing against the metal cuffs.

Exactly at the five minute mark, Bucky grabs hold of Steve’s hips to stop him.

Bucky clicks his tongue, “Aww what a waste. Maybe you just weren’t trying hard enough.”

Steve buries his head in his shoulder and sobs, dreading the ice that Bucky is going to use on him. Bucky huffs out a laugh and unceremoniously takes out his fingers. He presses the tip of his index finger against Steve’s swollen asshole and orders, “You keep that slutty hole closed until I’m back. I don’t want to see anything leaking out.”

He flicks Steve’s rim with his right hand. The blond flinches bodily and his puckered flesh tightens even further, drawing up into his body, trying valiantly to make his loosened sphincter cooperate and keep Bucky’s come inside him.

Bucky climbs off the bed and makes his way to the kitchen. At the doorway, he pauses and looks back, letting his eyes slowly wander over his pet’s body, his gaze lingering hungrily at the restraints and playfully winks, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Bucky strolls to the kitchen. He keeps finding useless things to do, like rearranging the silverware and pouring himself a cup of water to drink, mostly just to build up the anticipation and torture Steve even more.

Then, he takes his time getting the bucket and collecting ice from the freezer. He grabs a cloth before making his way back into the bedroom.

\-------

Steve is sniffling and Bucky can see just how much effort he is putting into keeping the come from escaping. Steve was always adorable when he tried _so hard_ to do whatever Bucky says.

Bucky walks over to the closet and takes out a box that is hidden behind stacks of t-shirts. He reaches in and grabs a buttplug, then goes back to Steve. Steve, amazingly, managed to prevent any leakage whatsoever. Bucky was kind of disappointed at that; he was looking forward to punishing Steve. No matter, he would always find unreasonable ways to punish him.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Bucky praises, “Here, let me help you with that.” He drizzles a little lube on the buttplug, then slowly pushes it in, twisting it as he goes. The largest part of the plug breaches Steve and seats itself inside him, thick and heavy. Steve’s breathing hitches as Bucky taps the base of the plug, causing it to jostle and make contact with that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bucky sits down on the side of the bed and sets the bucket of ice on Steve’s stomach.

“I want you to stay perfectly still for me. If that bucket of ice topples over, I’m going to have to punish you and you won’t like the consequences.” Bucky says. Steve moans and looks down at the bucket balanced on his abdomen.

He realizes that it blocks his view of his cock.

_He wouldn’t be able to tell what Bucky was going to do to him down there._

His heart drops. He wouldn’t know _when_ the ice was going to make contact with his dick. His eyes widens in fear and his heart starts beating faster. _It’s going to take him by surprise no matter what and if he drops the bucket…_

With that, Bucky takes a handful of ice and wraps them up with the cloth, effectively creating a makeshift icepack. He slowly lowers it and presses it against the underside of Steve’s length. Steve sucks in a breath and flexes his abdomen. The bucket wobbles precariously, the ice inside making a hollow crunching noise as individual cubes shift and move.

Condensation has already started to take place due to Steve’s increased core temperature. Cold water droplets slowly make their way down the sides of the metal bucket and onto his stomach. Bucky uses his flesh hand to catch a few water droplets, then drips it on to each of Steve’s nipples, still using his other hand to press the ice against Steve’s throbbing cock. Steve keeps himself from writhing, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing the cold water to stay on his hardened nipples.

He takes shallow breaths and stays perfectly still while Bucky refills the cloth with another handful of ice, pressing it against the top of his cock this time. He almost loses his cool as he feels a biting cold at his perineum. He chokes back a cry as Bucky traces the lone ice cube down, outlining Steve’s rim around the butt plug with it.

This was no longer pleasurable – it was just plain, sadistic torture – and Steve’s erection subsided in no time. By the end of it, the ice in the bucket was rattling non-stop because of Steve’s trembling body. Bucky puts the cloth away and transfers the bucket to the bedside table, but not before popping two ice cubes into his mouth. He chews the ice, making them melt. He reaches forward to remove Steve’s gag, then leans over to press his lips to his. Steve sighs tiredly into the kiss – _such a sucker for praise_ , Bucky thinks. Bucky parts his lips, letting the cool water flow into Steve’s mouth. Steve swallows greedily, the crying and screaming finally taking its toll on his body.

When Bucky breaks contact, Steve licks his lips and rasps out, “More, please. Sir.”

Bucky smirks at the _Sir_. Steve got off on calling him that as much as Bucky loved it.

“Well since you asked so nice…”

He repeats the action a few more times, feeding water to his lover with nothing but his own mouth.

Bucky laughs as Steve shyly sticks out his tongue to lick Bucky’s lips, just like a puppy would, to get as much water as he can to quench his thirst.

“Ok I think it’s time that we both turn in for the night, Stevie.” Bucky says, while wiping his lips in mock disgust.

Bucky goes to untie Steve’s ankles and wrists, then makes his way back to the box to take out a cock cage.

As soon as Steve catches sight of it, he starts to sob and plead, “Sir _, please, I’ll be good!_ Please don’t. _Please!”_

Bucky hurries over and wraps his arms around Steve, shushing him, “Don’t cry, baby. It’s only for the night. You’ve been so good for me by not coming, I know that. But that’s why I can’t trust you not to touch yourself. Do you understand?”

Steve clutches on to Bucky and sniffles, nodding his head dejectedly. Bucky locks the cock cage in place and the both of them lie down, sleep quickly consuming them.

\-------

Bucky wakes up before Steve. He’s guessing Steve was so exhausted from yesterday’s activities that he has forgone his internal body clock.

Bucky releases his hold on Steve and stretches, taking care not to disturb him. Then, he reaches down and carefully unlocks the cock cage, tossing it to the carpeted floor. It lands with a dull thud. Bucky grabs the base of the butt plug and slowly pushes it in and out, watching Steve’s face carefully as he does that.

A crease forms between Steve’s eyebrows and his lips part to let out a soft moan. He subconsciously rocks back on the plug, eyes still shut.

Bucky keeps on working the plug in and out of Steve, simultaneously stroking himself, taking only a couple of minutes to get hard. He also sees that Steve’s dick is slowly hardening. His breaths are also coming in shorter, shallower gasps and his frown is more deeply etched onto his forehead.

Bucky pulls the plug out, then gently shifts Steve onto his stomach. He sits on the back of Steve’s thighs, taking a moment to admire the soft hairs on his shoulders, back and of course, ass. The sunlight filtering through the floor-to-ceiling windows casts a golden glow on Steve’s body. Steve shifts, then sucks in a deep breath as he starts to wake up.

“Bucky?” he croaks out, moving to prop himself up with one forearm.

Bucky coats his cock with sufficient lube, then slips right into Steve, pushing right to the hilt.

“Good morning, Stevie,” Bucky says, just as Steve gasps at the intrusion. He drops his chest back onto the mattress and moans, arms reaching forward to grab the headboard tightly. Bucky rakes his flesh hand down Steve’s back, his nails leaving red lines on the pale flesh. The blond groans and arches his back, muscles in his back shifting beautifully under his skin. Bucky likes to just _be inside_ Steve and feel him clench down whenever pain was inflicted.

Bucky slowly rocks into Steve, reaching forward to grab his wrists and bring them down to the small of his back. He twists them back up between his shoulder blades and pins them there so that Steve grunts at the strain on his shoulders. He reaches over to the bedside table where the metal cuffs from last night were discarded and secures Steve’s wrists together. Then, Bucky loops his metal forearm around Steve’s neck and squeezes a little, draping his whole body over Steve’s and hearing his shallow gasps at the chokehold. Bucky adjusts his angle to rub against Steve’s prostate with every deep thrust. Steve jerks and whimpers at the jolt of pleasure and writhes underneath Bucky’s weight, trying to get some friction from the bedsheet.

“Oh please sir. Please may I come? I’ll be so good for you,” Steve whines, breathy and pleading as his neglected cock is trapped between the sheets and his belly.

“Hmm… I don’t think you want it enough, Steve. You’re going to have to be more convincing than just saying some cute words and wiggling your perky ass around,” Bucky scolds as he swats Steve’s ass.

Steve yelps and then moans when Bucky rubs the point of impact, soothing the pain away. “Sir, please. I’ll do anything you want. I want it so bad, if you’ll allow me. I’ll do anything. Please just let me come.”

Bucky pretends to consider, “Well, since you were such a good boy for me last night… so sweet, so obedient… I think I’ll let you come.” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear. He flips his pet over, so that his body is underneath and Steve is lying on top of him, facing the ceiling. He’s still inside Steve and his metal arm is still snaked around Steve’s neck. Using his flesh hand, Bucky feels all over Steve’s torso – caressing his flank, tweaking his nipples and running his hand through his happy trail.

“One day, I’m going to shave all this off,” Bucky tells Steve, tugging at the dark blond thatch of hair. Steve hisses in pain and arches up, trying to lessen the pull. “Then I can look at _all_ of you. There’s no reason why I shouldn’t have a clear view of that pretty dick, especially when it’s _my_ property and I can do whatever I want with it,” As Bucky says that, he finally grabs Steve’s hard cock and starts stroking slowly. And Steve honest-to-god _sobs_ , thrusting into Bucky’s tight grip.

“ _Oh thank you thankyouthankyou._ Yes _please_ sir _._ It belongs to you. _Ahh.”_

“That’s right. You’d have to be _really_ still though. As still as a statue with your thighs spread wide while I get rid of every hair. Wouldn’t want you to get cut with the razor.”

“No, sir. Wou— wouldn’t want that…” Steve stutters as Bucky’s thumb rubs across Steve’s slit.

Bucky starts to stroke faster and resumes his thrusting and Steve responds in kind. His breathing becomes more rapid and he writhes on the bed, impaling himself on Bucky’s dick and thrusting up into Bucky’s fist.

“I want to hear you scream, Steve. _Come. Now,”_ Bucky commands right in Steve’s ear, tightening his hold around Steve’s neck.

And who was Steve to disobey? He climaxes, crying out after being denied release for so long. The force of his orgasm paints his stomach and chest with come, some even reaching his chin. Bucky continues stroking, milking Steve for all he’s worth and letting go only after Steve starts curling into himself from the overstimulation.

Steve’s head lolls to the side and he lets out a happy sigh. Bucky frowns.

“Hey. No going back to sleep,” Bucky smacks Steve’s face a couple of times. “You’re not done here. I haven’t finished. And what do you say for your reward, you ungrateful brat?”

Steve freezes and then scrambles off of Bucky. He hurries to kneel over his master, and lowers himself down on Bucky’s dick again, bouncing up and down and clenching his muscles. Steve casts his eyes down and bows his head in a submissive manner, “I’m so sorry, sir. Please forgive me. I forgot. And thank you, sir, for letting me come. Thank you,” Steve tries to lean forward to suck on Bucky’s nipples, but almost face-plants with his hands still cuffed behind his back.

Bucky catches him in time, and chuckles, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll let you off this time. I plan to reward you today. _Many times.”_

Steve begins to worship Bucky’s upper body. He pants hungrily while nibbling on Bucky’s earlobe, undulating his body and trying to give Bucky release with only his ass. He moves downward and starts licking Bucky’s nipples, nipping on them and twirling his tongue around the nubs, giving each one his undivided attention.

“Oh you’re a little sex demon today, aren’t you?” Bucky teases, one hand curling into Steve’s hair and the other running down the curve of his spine. He dips his fingers down into Steve’s crack, then grips one ass cheek, pulling it to the side to spread his hole further. Steve melts under the praise, increasing the pace of his bouncing and running his teeth across Bucky’s stubble.

Bucky feels himself getting closer to release. He grips Steve’s hips and slams upwards, the both of them falling into a rhythm, until Bucky buries himself deep and allows himself to fall over the edge, coming inside Steve. Steve stays on top of Bucky, nuzzling into his neck and making mewling noises. As soon as Bucky recovers, he uncuffs Steve’s wrists and flips him back over.

Steve, at this point, is so pliant and malleable that he remains splayed on the bed where Bucky tossed him. Bucky takes advantage of Steve’s tired body, grabbing Steve’s legs behind his knees and then pulling them apart and upwards, nearly folding Steve in half. He grabs reinforced rope, specially designed to hold a supersoldier, and ties Steve’s legs in place. After securing them tightly, Bucky runs his hands down Steve’s spread legs and give his ass a few experimental smacks, watching how the tight furl of his asshole clenches, thin rivulets of his come spilling out and running down between his spread cheeks.

Bucky moves off the bed and to Steve’s side, making him scooch closer to the headboard and then shifting more pillows behind him to make him sit up.

“Stay there,” Bucky orders. As he walks away, he can feel Steve’s confused gaze drilling into the back of his head. But he knew Steve was smart enough not to speak without permission, despite the many questions Bucky bet he has bouncing around in his head right now. Bucky grabs a chair and sets it at the foot of the bed. He sets his gaze on Steve, letting his eyes rake across his body while absentmindedly stroking himself. Bucky makes his gaze hard and unforgiving, yet uninterested at the same time. He loves to play mind games with Steve, and if he can dredge up as many conflicting feelings within Steve as possible, then he’s succeeded. He lets this go on for three minutes, taking pleasure in Steve’s increasing uneasiness. This entire time, Steve didn’t know what to do. He squirmed and blushed under Bucky’s domineering scrutiny, his eyes darting around the room, always being the first to look away if he made eye contact. He didn’t know what to do with his untied hands, and in the end chose to just leave them resting on the bed at his sides, occasionally grabbing and releasing the bedsheets in a nervous tick.

Despite how uncomfortable Steve must feel right now, Bucky could see that his cock was slowly becoming hard. His asshole clenches at random times, putting on a show for Bucky. Bucky smirks when Steve catches his line of sight, right at his most private areas. Bucky didn’t know it was possible, but somehow Steve manages to blush even harder, moving his hands to cover his exposed genitals.

Bucky’s eyes immediately darken and he looks straight at Steve. Steve’s eyes, in contrast, widen in terror. _Good. He knows he fucked up._

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing?” Bucky asks, his voice in a tight whisper. Steve snatches his hands away like he has been burned and tucks them under his back. He shakes his head and presses his chin into his chest.

“Imsorryimsorryimsorry. I didn’t mean to. It won’t happen again, I swear. I’m sorry, sir.” He keeps mumbling apologies until Bucky cuts him off.

“Do you think you deserve punishment for that?” Bucky asks.

Steve bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut and nods slowly, chastised.

“Not even an hour into my playtime and you already fuck up. _Twice_. I’m not letting this one go,” Bucky tuts. Steve’s cock twitches involuntarily, and he immediately tries – and fails – to close his legs. The reinforced ropes are pulled taut as they succeed in holding him open. Exposed. Embarrassed at his own arousal. Bucky leans forward in his chair.

“Touch yourself. Use only one hand,” Bucky commands, leaving no room for argument.

Steve complies. He brings his right hand to his semi-hard cock and then starts stroking. As he strokes himself to increasing hardness, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, losing himself in the thrums of pleasure.

“Don’t close your eyes. Look at me while you’re jerking yourself off like a horny teenager. I want to be the only thing you think of when you come.”

Steve starts panting in earnest, his chest rising and falling as he gets closer and closer to climax.

“Now use your other hand. Finger yourself,” Bucky instructs. “And don’t stay silent on my account. I want to hear those sweet noises of yours.”

Steve gathers the come leaking out of his hole and uses it to push two fingers into himself, pistoning them in and out knuckle-deep.

“Mmmm Sir, Sir m’gonna— m’gonna…” Steve tries to say, albeit incoherently.  

“C’mon baby, use your words. What are you thinking of right now?”

Steve looks at Bucky with half-lidded eyes and licks his lips before trying to form words. “I’m imagining… your huge cock… inside… ahhh… oh god I’m gonna… Sir please… may I please come?”

“Go ahead.”

That commanding tone, in addition to seeing Bucky stroke himself in tandem, finally pushes Steve over the edge. Steve furiously strokes a few more times and he’s coming hard. His toes curl and the muscles in his legs go taut, pulling against the restraints around his ankles connecting to the headboard. White ropes streak his chest, mixing with the come that had dried earlier. Steve keeps fisting his cock until he’s done, releasing it with a contented sigh.

Bucky watches, giving Steve a breather, and then says, “Don’t stop. Keep stroking.”

Steve, in his post-orgasmic state, simply frowns, “But I just—”

Bucky lets go of himself, stands up, and grabs a bottle of lube. He saunters over and squirts a dollop straight on Steve’s flaccid dick. Steve yelps, caught off-guard by the cold liquid on his heated skin.

“I said. Keep stroking,” Bucky moves to sit on the foot on the bed, watching Steve. Steve slowly rubs his oversensitive dick, spreading the lube around his length.

“Sir, it hurts. It hurts so much,” Steve chokes back a cry as he makes contact with the underside of the head of his cock.

“I know it hurts. But you’re the one that wanted to come, weren’t you? And I _did_ say that I was going to reward you many times today,” Bucky smirks. “And your reward is getting to come – multiple times.”

Steve sobs at the overstimulation on his dick.

“You better keep that up. Don’t loosen your fist or I’ll come over there and jerk you off myself. And I promise you, it’s going to hurt so much more.”

Steve tries. Oh he does. But a few more strokes and his thighs start quivering from the self-inflicted pain. He pulls away his hand, clenching his teeth and breathing harshly through his nose.

Bucky shakes his head, tsking at Steve, “Such a shame. I want to reward you, but you’re not allowing me to.” Bucky moves up the bed and holds Steve’s cock in a strong grip. Steve bites his lip and forces himself to keep his hands behind his back, fighting the instinct to protect his most delicate parts.

“What did I say I was going to do if you loosened your fist?” Bucky asked, squeezing Steve’s cock.

Steve grunts, the pain clearing his vision a little, “You said you would jerk me off yourself, Sir.”

“And?” Bucky squeezes harder.

The bedsheets rip as Steve grabs them in a death-grip. “And you… you said it was going to… hurt, Sir.”

Bucky grins and starts to move his arm slowly, not letting up on the strength of his grip. He leans forward and sucks at Steve’s neck, reveling in Steve’s whimpers and sobs.

“Spread yourself for me, babydoll,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s neck. He feels the blond shiver, then obey, spreading himself with a white-knuckled grip. Bucky reaches down to feel his ring of loosened muscle. Since this wasn’t meant to be pleasurable at all, Bucky doesn’t push his fingers in. He rubs his thumb over Steve’s swollen hole in rough circles, occasionally digging his fingernails in the oversensitive rim. A couple of times, he dips his thumb in, just deep enough to pull the puffy rim to the side, stretching Steve’s hole even further, then lets it go again.

“You _will_ come just from this,” Bucky says, “I’d like to think that I’ve trained you well enough to come on command. Just like a well-behaved pet.”

As Bucky talked, he could hear Steve’s breathing getting faster, getting closer to release.

So he continues, “Such a pain slut. I could hurt you and you would get off on it, wouldn’t you? Find pleasure in it?”

Steve whimpers and starts to roll his hips in time to Bucky’s stroking.

“You need to be hurt, for someone to put you in your place. For someone to take control. Treat you like a toy, a hole to be used, to be _abused_.”

Bucky pulls on Steve’s shaft and digs his thumb into his slit, biting down on Steve’s shoulder at the same time. Steve’s biology betrays him, the pleasure overriding the pain and then he’s _coming_. He makes a sound like he’s dying and tears glisten down his temples. He continues crying as he rides the wave of his orgasm, which isn’t as explosive as the ones before, but still mind-blowing nonetheless. Bucky keeps milking Steve for all he’s worth, even after coming down from the bliss, tiny amounts of white still dribbling out of his cock.

Steve presses his ass down into the mattress, trying to get away from Bucky’s hand, “Please... Sir, it hurts. _Please ah…”_

Bucky decides to relent, letting go of Steve’s dick. He brings his hand up to Steve’s mouth and nudges his lips. Steve automatically parts them and lets Bucky use his tongue to wipe the come off his hand. He’s too tired to even stick out his tongue, opting to just lie there while Bucky makes him taste himself.

After that, Bucky stretches up and unties the blond’s legs, letting them unfold. “Flip over. On your hands and knees.”

Steve takes a second to register the order before sluggishly obeying, taking great care not to let his semi-hard cock touch the sheets. Any single contact with his member and he would no doubt have bit his own tongue off from the oversensitivity. He lets his head hang low between his shoulders and closes his eyes, letting the thrumming of his body be the only thing he feels as he waits for Bucky to choose the method of doling out his punishment. He hears metal clinking from their toy box and footsteps approaching his right. A hand slips into his hair and gently tugs on it. Steve raises his head, eyes still closed, and feels smooth satin brush against his temple. The strip of cloth continues its way around his head and over his eyes, effectively taking away his sight.

Suddenly, all his other senses are heightened. He hears his own labored breathing, he tastes the salty sweat on his lips, he smells the musk in the air and most of all, he feels every miniscule shift in the air lighting his skin on fire.

_Oh it was too much. Too much. And yet he wanted more._

Steve was pulled out of his reverie when he feels a sharp pinch on his right nipple. He gasps and struggles to keep his elbows straight as it gets twisted and rolled between two fingers. The fingers stretch his nipple from his body before something cold latches itself onto the tortured nub of flesh. Steve hisses in pain and lets out a litany of “ _ah”_ s as his left nipple receives the same treatment. Knowing what to expect didn’t do anything to lessen the pain. He feels the clamps being played with, and all he could do was pant heavily on his hands and knees while the metal was being flicked in every direction.

Bucky’s got to admit. Steve was being a real trooper right now. He knew that Steve’s nipples were ridiculously sensitive, and thus he loved to take advantage of that fact. But the nipple clamps _and_ sensory deprivation? It’s a wonder how Steve is able to stay in that position – silently, too. With one last flick, Bucky moves behind Steve and settles between his legs. Bucky splays his metal hand between the blond’s shoulder blades and pushes down. Steve goes down pretty willingly, but stops when the clamps make contact with the bed. As soon as Bucky meets resistance, he threateningly says, “ _Down”_ and proceeds to put more pressure on Steve’s back until his chest is fully on the mattress. Steve whimpers as the clamps dig deeper into his pecs and jostle from the tiniest of movements. Bucky then slaps the inside of Steve’s thighs.

“Wide as you can go. C’mon,” Bucky commands, “And grab the headboard.” Steve spreads his legs and stretches his arms forward, wincing again as his entire upper body weight is concentrated on his abused nipples.

Bucky kneads Steve’s ass cheeks, and muses out loud, “Hmmm. Look at you. Ass in the air like a bitch in heat. You secretly love it, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve pants breathlessly and a full body blush starts crawling up his skin.

Bucky hums in approval, “Now for your punishment. Do you know what you did wrong?”

Steve searches the murky haze in his mind and hesitantly answers, “I… I didn’t obey when you wanted me to… to come, Sir?”

“Close enough,” Bucky replies. “I let you come because you were a good boy and you were begging so nice, but when I told you to come another time, you didn’t. That seems like really ungrateful behavior. So how many spankings do you think you deserve?”

Steve’s heart races. There’s no right answer. And _Bucky_ knows that _he_ knows that there’s no right answer. And Bucky will find a way to make it worse, because Bucky is a little shit.

Steve decides to go low, “Five, Sir?”

Steve knows he’s in for it when there’s a beat of silence. Then –

“ _Five?”_ Bucky repeats, “ _Try twenty.”_ He digs his fingernails into Steve’s flesh, causing him to grunt in pain. “I’m not gonna tie you down. You’re gonna stay there willingly and show me that you really accept this punishment. That you’ll do whatever I tell you. That you appreciate my disciplining you. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve answers meekly, his cock already growing harder in anticipation.

“I want you to count all twenty out loud. If you miss a count, I add one more. If you move from this position, I add one more. If, for whatever reason, you’re not taking what I give you like a good boy, I add one more. Clear?”

“Oh _yes, Sir,”_ Steve pants, even more breathless than before.

The first hit takes him by surprise and he almost forgets to count, “One.”

The second one lands on the opposite cheek and with the metal arm, “Two.”

The next six come in random intervals and at different places. There’s no discernible pattern that Steve can anticipate. With the blindfold still on, he can only lie there and endure the sting of every slap. The ninth and tenth land in the same place, right where his left thigh reaches his ass, and Steve lurches forward. The clamps drag on the mattress, tugging his nipples down. Steve whimpers but forces himself to get back into position.

“That was close… but you came back pretty quick, so I’m not going to fault you for that one,” Bucky decides.

Bucky keeps Steve guessing, and by the time they reach nineteen, Steve’s cock is hard and leaking, a heavy weight between his legs that sway from each individual impact. His bottom is red and hot to the touch. There are tiny scarlet dots marking his skin where the harder hits have broken blood vessels, but they heal within minutes.

“Last one, Stevie. You’re doing so well. Taking it all like a good boy,” Bucky purrs. He lets his fingers ghost over Steve’s skin and then trail over the thin skin of his balls. Steve’s breathing stutters and the blond’s body goes stock still, anticipating the next hit. Bucky then brings his fingers up and circles lightly over Steve’s hole.

“Hmmm… I wonder…” And Bucky aims a blow right on Steve’s abused hole. Steve cries out and instinctively tightens his grip on the headboard. The metal groans ominously and bends under the force.

“ _Twenty,”_ Steve sobs, an octave higher than his usual register.

Bucky flips Steve over so that he is on his back. Steve is absolutely wrecked. Dark, wet splotches dot the blindfold. His heaving chest rises up and down, the clamps glinting with each rise and fall. Bucky leans down and brackets his forearms beside Steve’s head, “Shhh… you’re ok. You’re ok. You look so beautiful, babydoll, just let it all out.” Bucky cards his fingers through Steve’s hair and peppers his face with kisses, gently comforting his lover as he falls apart under him.

As Steve starts to catch his breath, Bucky says, “We’re almost done, baby. I’m just going to take care of you one more time. Think you can do that for me?”

Steve sniffles and nods. In a tiny voice, he acquiesces, “Okay…”

 _God, he’s so fucking hot like this,_ Bucky thinks as he slides down to the foot of the bed again, letting his hands stay on Steve’s abdomen to ground him. He moves his hands down to rest on Steve’s hips and lowers his head. Bucky’s warm breath washes over Steve’s cock, providing a little warning before taking him entirely into his mouth. Bucky takes it slow at first, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around the head. He plays with Steve’s balls and pushes a knuckle against his perineum. Steve’s breathing starts to pick up and his hands start scrabbling the sheets beside him.

“Sir… augh. I don’t think I— ‘s too much,” Bucky doesn’t reply. He simply continues bobbing his head while reaching up to grab Steve’s hands, and then leads them down to his head. Steve holds on to the dark brown locks like a lifeline, but Bucky can tell that he’s trying to be oh-so-careful not to tug on the strands. It doesn’t hurt. Bucky is still the one controlling his own pace; Steve was simply following his movements.

Bucky pulls off and inserts a finger into Steve’s hole, immediately finding those nerves that send a jolt up his spine. “Just one more for me, Stevie. Just one more. You can come whenever you want to,” Bucky encourages. Wasting no time, he takes Steve into his mouth once again and adds a second flesh finger, rubbing circles directly on his prostate.

Steve whines and begins to buck up into Bucky’s mouth, choking him a little with each thrust. Bucky pushes Steve’s hips down, stilling him, and adds a third finger. Steve moans louder and becomes more vocal as he gets closer to coming.

“Can I see you, Sir? _Ahh_ —please, please Sir. I want—I want to see you when I come,” Steve pleads. Steve rarely made requests, so if he’s making one right now, it’s got to be pretty fucking important.

Warmth floods Bucky’s heart as he replies, “Of course, my sweet boy, take it off. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours.”

Steve all but rips the blindfold away and Bucky is met with the most beautiful image he will ever see. Steve is _wrecked_. His eyes are red-rimmed, making his blue irises glisten in contrast. His lips are red – _so, so red_ – from his constant chewing on them to stifle his screams. But the best part is the way Steve looks at him, with so much adoration, so much lust in that heated gaze of his. Bucky hungrily swallows Steve back down, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes. He quickens his pace and pistons his fingers faster.

As Steve throws his head back into the pillow, seconds away from coming, Bucky reaches up with his metal arm and removes the nipple clamps. Blood rushes back to the abused flesh and Steve comes with a strangled cry. His entire body tenses and the air leaves him like he has just been punched, abs clenched and eyes screwed shut. Bucky takes his fingers out of Steve’s ass and uses it to stroke himself, coming just seconds after Steve. He hums around Steve’s cock as he swallows everything, helping Steve through his release.

Not long after, Bucky feels Steve go boneless. He looks up to see Steve’s head lolled to the side, eyes glazed, blinking lazily and not looking at anything in particular.

“Hey, I’m going to get a cloth to clean all this up and I’ll be back in no time, alright baby?” Bucky asks softly, thumbs idly rubbing circles on Steve’s pelvis. Steve doesn’t reply, still coming down from his high. Bucky makes a quick trip to fetch a warm washcloth and uses it to tenderly clean off Steve’s body and his own.

He throws the cloth to the side. Whatever. He’ll take care of it tomorrow. Right now he had a more important job to do – making sure Steve gets the proper care he needs.

\-------

Within a minute, both of them are huddled under a huge fluffy blanket. Bucky had managed to envelope himself around Steve while still facing him. Sighing, Steve tucks his head under Bucky’s chin and curls himself into a tight ball, seeking warmth from the nearest source of heat. Bucky chuckles softly and combs his fingers through the blond’s hair, massaging and scritching just like he would to a cat.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Bucky asks, after a few minutes of silence, “Baby?”

It took a while, but Steve finally croaks out, “Water.”

Bucky immediately reaches for a bottle of water on the bedside table, passing it to Steve, who gulps it down like a dying man.

“Does anything hurt? Your wrists? Ankles?” Bucky asks, as Steve drinks. Steve take the bottle away from his lips and furrows his brows. Bucky can practically see the wheels turning in his head as he takes inventory of his body, cataloguing any pain that might be unnatural.

After a beat, Steve shakes his head, handing Bucky the waterbottle to put away, “Just sore. Gonna be sore for a looooong time.”

“So how’d you like it?” Bucky had to ask, bracing himself for the answer. He was always fearful of pushing too hard, worried of hurting Steve. Afraid that one day he would take it too far and Steve would leave him, and see him as the monster he was made to be.

Steve lifts his head and looks into Bucky’s eyes. _Shit._ Bucky thinks. Then, Steve smiles dopily, and replies, “Can we do it again tomorrow?”

And promptly passes out in exhaustion.

Bucky’s heart skips a beat before he realized what had happened. He huffs out a laugh and just like that, all the worried thoughts dissipated, leaving him feeling as light as a feather.

“Anything you want, punk,” Bucky says into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Much porn. So smut. Wow.


End file.
